


Home base

by y0ui



Series: i write so much ranboo content [7]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Gen, Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Light Angst, Oneshot, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo-centric (Video Blogging RPF), he is also tall and doesn’t like it, no beta we die, ranboo but with a mini backstory and a tad bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y0ui/pseuds/y0ui
Summary: Ranboo is really,reallytall. Ranboo tries his best not to show it, but sometimes it can't be helped, like how his head hits the doorframes or his hair brushes on somebody's ceiling.
Relationships: Ranboo & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: i write so much ranboo content [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130402
Comments: 18
Kudos: 931





	Home base

**Author's Note:**

> *drops this* thank u Mook_cornerhold for this ranboo height prompt idea! :D
> 
> i had some spare time so i wrote this out :p kinda short lol tho oops, unedited as well so ignore typos when/if u see them

“Found you!”

Ranboo groaned, slowly shuffling out from behind a tree. “This is so unfair.”

Tubbo hummed, raising a brow. “How so? I actually counted to sixty seconds this time before seeking this time. That sounds pretty fair to me.” Ranboo shook his head and crossed his arms, though he smiled at Tubbo’s response. “No, I mean, there’s nowhere for me to hide. I gotta hide behind curtains or– or trees, behind doors, really tall stuff,” Ranboo explained.

Tubbo shrugged. “I don’t really think your size matters, it’s the skill.” Ranboo scoffed and rolled his eyes, grumbling (mostly to himself), “I beg to differ.” Tubbo bumped Ranboo’s side with his elbow teasingly before saying something about finding Tommy and running off. Ranboo glanced up at the sun and huffed when he noticed that he realized that he needed to get going soon.

Instead of telling Tubbo in person, Ranboo decided to message him with his communicator. He didn’t feel like hunting down Tubbo right now. Tubbo replied with something that confused him (“POGERS MR MEMORY BIG MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DONT DIE!!!!! AYUP OK THANKS”) but decided that Tubbo was Tubbo and moved on with his life.

It wasn’t long until Ranboo was hearing the crunch of snow beneath his shoes again. Though, it did snap him out of whatever zoned out daze he was in.

Phil was stood outside his and Techno’s home, crouched down and writing into the snow with a stick. Ranboo made a noise of confusion to himself, deciding to investigate and also go say hi. Ranboo didn’t get the chance to say good morning to Phil today. Might as well go do it now!

“Hi, Phil!” Ranboo greeted, beaming as he walked up to the winged hybrid. Phil glanced up and tipped his hat back to see Ranboo’s face. 

“Hello there,” He grinned. “I didn’t see you this morning. You usually say hi then.”

Ranboo shrugged and crouched down and leaned on the back of his feet, keeping the rest of his legs off the snow. If he sat in it for too long, it’d seep through the fabric of his pants and burn him. Or make him itchy. It’s usually both. “What are you drawing?” Ranboo asked, tilting his head to the side curiously. With the way his tail flicked behind him, it reminded Phil of a cat. Phil chuckled, leaning back a bit. “Sketching out some general ideas for your house.”

Ranboo straightened a bit, the curious look on his face twisting into surprise. “My– My what?”

Phil glanced at Ranboo again, looking a little amused. “Plans for your house and how it’ll look. Were you really planning on living in that little mole house thing?”

Ranboo hesitantly smiled. “Yes…?” 

Phil’s smile dropped and he replaced it with a frown. “Ranboo,” he scolded. “You’re joking. You really were planning on living in a home like that when I’m right _next door?”_

* * *

“What are you guys doing?”

“Building a house,” Ranboo sighed, grunting as he lifted up a small support beam with the help of Phil. “It’s hard.”

“Nah, you’re just bad at it,” Techno scoffed, placing down his axe and leaning it against a crafting table. He examined the skeleton of the house, humming in surprise when he realized that they hadn’t put in the frame for the door. “Are you guys going to add in a door or leave it empty? That sounds pretty welcoming for zombies, saves them the time of banging on doors ‘till they break.”

Ranboo glanced over to the empty door frame and frowned. “Yes, we’re going to add a door. It’s just not a priority right now.”

Techno shook his head. “Nah, Phil was just waiting for me to come. It’s easier to measure for a door when there are three people than with two.” That made Ranboo’s face scrunch up in confusion and it that made Phil laugh. “Wait, really?” Ranboo asked, sounding genuinely confused. “Why?”

“He’s kidding, Ranboo,” Phil snickered, glancing over to Techno and sharing a smile with him. “My god, you _really_ don’t know how to build a house, do you?” Ranboo rolled his eyes, but there was no attitude included with it. “I never needed to,” Ranboo mumbled, thinking back to his Hypixel days before joining this world. “Housing was not… A thing that I needed when I grew up.”

Phil paused his work, which was picking up some wood and transporting it to the other side of the house frame. “Wait, what? What do you mean?” 

Ranboo paused. “Do you want the long version or the short version?” Phil adjusted his hold on the wood before saying, “Long version. We got all day.”

“Alright.” Ranboo cleared his throat, squinting down at the ground as he thought about where to begin. “So, you know how I came from Hypixel, right? Skywars and stuff?” Both Techno and Phil nodded. “Well, I’m sure you know how people come and go there. They visit, perhaps regularly, and then go back to their servers with their friends.”

Ranboo sighed quietly, gaze a tad bit sad as he looked down at the ground. “I didn’t have a server to go back to. I just… Found places in lobbies to sleep, I guess. It wasn’t bad, though, because Hypixel was a great place. They let plenty of people hang out there, including me.

“Everybody I knew would eventually make their way out of Hypixel and somewhere else. Either to other places like Hypixel or with friends they had met. I– I’m terrible at interacting with people, so I just. Never went anywhere, and was stuck in Hypixel. Eventually–” Ranboo paused. He didn’t really want to talk about how his height got him a lot of weird and cautious looks, which led him to be straight up alone all the time. He’ll worm his way around this one. 

“Eventually, I ended up really… Alone. I wasn’t getting invited outside of Hypixel by anyone, so I…” Ranboo trailed off, eyes widening. “Oh, jeez, I’m telling you my whole life story right now, aren’t I? I’m sorry, you just asked abo–”

“What? No, it’s fine,” Techno interrupted, raising a brow. “That’s your life-so-far story, though? That’s kinda short.”

“I’m not done,” Ranboo huffed. Techno rose a brow but didn’t respond, and instead making a gesture to continue his story. With a small exhale, Ranboo continued speaking. “Like I was saying, I wasn’t getting invited anywhere, so I… I decided that if I couldn’t approach people and make friends and connections, then I’ll make them come to me first.” 

Ranboo liked this part of the story. “I started climbing up leaderboards, and I caught people’s attention. I got a few invitations to a couple of places, but none of them really called for me, and then Dream…” Ranboo trailed off at the mention of the name before shaking himself out of it. “And then I got invited here.”

“I see,” Phil hummed. “That makes sense, I guess. Do you want me to give you some tips on how to build a home, then?” 

Ranboo raised a brow. “A house, or a… Home?” 

Phil smiled warmly. “We can build both.”

* * *

Eventually, the skeleton of Ranboo’s home was nearly finished. They had concluded that Ranboo will be staying in Techno and Phil’s home for tonight. All they had left to do was measure Ranboo’s height, and they could head out. 

“Ranboo, come over here,” Phill called from the other side of the house. “We need to measure your height for your door.”

“Oh!” Ranboo feigned surprise and acted as if he had forgotten they needed to measure his height for the door. “You know, it’s getting kind of late. Why don’t we head out? I can do that tomorrow.”

“You’ll forget to do it,” Techno shook his head. He made a gesture that silently ordered Ranboo to make his way towards him and Phil at the door. “Come over here and get it over with.” Ranboo’s gut twisted with anxiety but he nodded, slapping on a forced smile. 

The Enderman hybrid began making his way over to the two other hybrids, stepping over materials and tools on his way. Once he made it to where the door frame was meant to go, his smile twisted a bit more out of awkwardness. “So. Now…?”

“Now we measure,” Phil hummed, bringing out a measuring tape. “Can you stand straight for me? You kind of got a little bit of slouch there. I want this to be as accurate as possible.”

“Um.” He didn’t want to stand at his full height. Last time he did that, he–

_(“What the hell?”_

_“Jesus christ!”_

_“What the f– you’re tall as hell! Get away from us! What even– what even are you?! I’m tired of not talking about how strange you are!”_

_“This is it for me, dude. I don’t think I want to deal with this crap anymore.”_

_Unwillingly, a distressed warble left Ranboo’s mouth. “No, you guys– where are you all going? I’m s– I’m sorry!” Ranboo wasn’t sure what he was sorry for, but he was sorry anyway._

_With a look or horror, Ranboo watched what he used to call his friends turn the corner and disappear.)_

“I… I can measure my height tomorrow, I…” quickly, he needed to think of an excuse, “um.”

“You good?” Techno asked, face twisted with something Ranboo didn’t recognize. “We’re just measuring your height, not putting a sword through your back.”

With his state of internal panic, Ranboo didn’t find that joke very funny, but forcefully laughed anyway. He cringed when Phil squinted at him suspiciously. “Somethings up,” he stated, leaning back and crossing his arms. “What’s bothering you?”

“Nothing,” Ranboo said too quickly. Phil rose an unapproving brow, and Ranboo faltered. “I…” Ranboo began slowly, “I just… for whatever reason, I have a bad history with my full height. Hitting my forehead on door frames, my head or hair hitting or touching the ceiling…” Ranboo’s voice quieted. “Ruining long lasting friendships…” 

Phil frowned and opened his mouth to speak, but Techno beat him to it. “Do you want to know one of the very few tips I will be giving you for building a home?” He asked. Ranboo nodded slowly, crossing his arms over his torso subconsciously. 

“‘S kinda cheesy, but feel free to be yourself. We don’t need a fake you going around on the grounds of the Antarctic Empire.” Techno grinned. “I dunno what’s going on in that strange brain of yours, but I don’t think somebody’s height is going to scare us off.”

Ranboo stated in awed silence before snapping out of it and clearing his throat. “Than– Thank you, Techno,” the hybrid said honestly, his genuine smile and sparkling eyes melting Phil’s heart. “Thank you so much.” Techno shrugged, but he had a grin and a pleased look on his face. 

“Let’s measure this stupid doorframe so we don’t need to worry about bruised foreheads,” Phil joked, readjusting the measuring tape on his hands. He froze. “Wait, wait– is that actually where you get those forehead bruises?” Ranboo nodded.

“No way! Holy hell, that explains a lot!”

“Phil, we should get over with this, I want to go home.”

“Ahh, shut up, Tech. We’ll be going home in a second. Ranboo, can straight for me?”

“... Uh, sure.”

“Techno?”

“Yes, Phil?”

“Can you… get a stool or something for me? I cant… reach anywhere close to this kid’s head.”

**Author's Note:**

> i finished this off on my phone LOL idk if u can tell . i am also posting this from my phone ...... i don’t like it at all but i cant go get my laptop so here we are
> 
> hope u guys enjoyed!!! i will edit this end note tmrw with some links to things like my tumblr (youiii) later when i have access to my laptop
> 
> comments are super duper encouraged!! they’re really motivating and i love interacting with u guys :D also, feel free to comment a prompt idea!! as u can see i write them out when given, so drop one if u feel like it!
> 
> byeee


End file.
